


Duel of the silver hairs

by Folksylemon026



Category: Final Fantasy VII, NieR: Automata (Video Game)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 22:13:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20553506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Folksylemon026/pseuds/Folksylemon026
Summary: A short fight between Sephiroth of Final Fantasy and Adam from Nier. Two antagonists who share surprisingly similar hair and a complete lack of sympathy for those they see as beneath them. Both are from square enix but we haven't and probably won't see a crossover between these two games so I thought of making a short one. Enjoy!





	Duel of the silver hairs

Walking through the abandoned lair of Shinra, Sephiroth cringed at the horrific experiments that lay unfinished in the stasis pods, suspending in green liquid no doubt to preserve them for future testing. Shinra had sent him and Genesis on a mission to eradicate some Wu Tai spies who had been reported at this secret facility, trying to steal the secret formula of Shinra SOLDIERS. 

As he approached a flight of stairs that led up to a room with a sign reading “JENOVA” in dark grey letters, he suddenly felt a presence emerging from behind him. A tall person with long white hair flowing down to his waist had suddenly appeared from one of the pods, probably one of Shinra’s experiments. The creature seemed rather androgynous with its sharp, narrow eyes and long flowing hair but its muscular and refined figure seemed rather masculine to Spehiroth. What irked him most was that the creature in front of him resembled him in a rather uncanny way, from the external features to the arrogant air that surrounded his graceful movements. 

“Who are you?”, Sephiroth asked in a cold voice. 

The creature replied in a raw and uncertain voice, “Name? I suppose…you could call me Adam. But you, you are not a machine, are you?”

“Hmph, insolent fool, I am the pinnacle of human existence, bow before me you worthless monster.”. Sephiroth’s remained completely relaxed as he materialized his seven foot long Masamune, the deadliest of blades that could cut through steel like paper. “Time to return you to where you came from.” Faster than the eye could blink, Sephiroth leapt straight at Adam, Masumune posted in a direct strike to take out the defective thing in one clean strike. However, as he reached Adam, a blinding glow suddenly radiated from its body, sending Masamune and him flying back several feet as his blade was deflected by an invisible air around it. 

“The pinnacle of humanity? That is odd. Humans have been extinct for over 500 years. But perhaps you could humour by showing me how humans die, if what you claim is true and humanity still exist. I find death rather…intriguing.”, the thing called Adam gave off an emotionless smile that did not reach its eyes. Whatever, this thing was, it certainly wasn’t human even if it looked like one. 

Taking a moment to process the defensive light that had deflected his blade, Sephiroth deiced to test his opponents resistance to magic. Gathering the materia from his surroundings, he summoned a non-elemental runiga blast at Adam, but that to was deflected in a flash of light. Hmmp, what an annoyance, Sephiroth was used to crushing his opponents in one blow, but this thing seemed rather persistent. Very well, he would expand just a little more of his powers. With his superhuman speed, he darted in towards Adam and unleashed his signature Octaslash, eight consecutive trikes from all directions that would give his opponent no room to retreat and no time way to parry all of them at once either. The first seven slashes were met with beams of light that shot out from Adam’s body but it was to slow to stop the eight strike which left a trail of blood snaking down Adam’s right arm. The cut wasn’t deep but any pain inflicted by Masamune was still enough to make even a machine like him grimace. 

“Sword block. Projectiles deflect.”, Adam’s robotic voice rang out as light radiated from him once again, this time, manifesting itself as thin translucent force field around his body. Jumping ten feet into the air, he slammed down into where Sephiroth stood a split second ago, s shockwave of light bursting from his point of impact. Sephiroth leapt back at Adam and swung his sword but it disappeared in a flash of light and materialised behind Sephiroth, sending a flurry of graceful punches and kicks that Sephiroth managed to dodge. It was too late by the time he saw the punch aimed for his left flank. The machine had the upper hand against him in close combat as his sword arm gave him a slight disadvantage when faced with a combatant this close. Reeling from the punch, Sephiroth quickly recovered and ducked as a roundhouse kick when sailing over his head, crushing a metal pod behind him. This machine was strong, perhaps as strong as the super soldier serum made him. It was no slop when it came to martial prowess either and magic didn’t work on him. Furthermore, as Sephiroth continued darting in for a quick strike at the machines unarmored body, the force field surrounding him made in near impossible to land a decisive blow. Ever since his first blow had landed, the machine was starting to predict his moves and adapt to them, matching his strikes blow for blow.

“You’re not too bad for a failed experiment. But, I tire of this. I shall make your death swift one as a reward for the modicum of challenge you pose.”, Sephiroth said in his usual arrogant tone. Conjuring a ball of white flame ten times the power of his earlier attack, he unleashed Megaflare at the tiresome machine, a white hot blaze of explosion blanketing the entire facility that they were fighting in. As the light settled, Adam lay crouched on the floor panting but seemingly unharmed. Before it could recover, Sephiroth deftly sliced the air in front of him sending arc waves of energy racing from his blade towards the machine. Recovering, Adam unleashed beams of radiant light that shattered the arc waves mid-air. Warping to a landing above Sephiroth, it sent multiple beams of light towards him, exploding among impact and melting the steel where he had been standing. Flipping back with impossible speed, Sephiroth evaded the counterattack before launching an alternating flurry of deadly sword slashed and pierces. 

The two were a blur of light, clashes, and shockwaves as both their superhuman strength and speed matched each other perfectly. Adam grew stronger by the second as he slowly analyzed and anticipated Sephiroth moves but Sephiroth’s superior skill and experience kept the machine constantly trying to keep up with the super-soldier. 

“I…I am perfection. Eve, I must find Eve…”, Adam panted as blood trailed down from his face and his entire body. His body was slashed in too many places to count and even his accelerated-healing factor was unable to keep up with the limitless endurance and strength of the peerless swordsman. 

“Time to end this.”, Sephiroth lowered his head before flinging his left hand out. A wing of pure black sprung out from his back. Folding the wing in, he sprang towards Adam before slashing him up into the night sky, right through the solid metal roof of the facility. Leaping up, he flew into the air as he slashed the machine in mid-air, the force field and the machines’s parries getting slower and weaker by the second. Hovering around fifty feet above the ground, Sephiroth sent his sword puncturing right through the field of light and skewering Adam through his midsection. The machine let out a disturbingly human-like scream of pain as it tried to launch several beams of light at the one-winged angle. “This is your funeral. Embrace the eternal darkness”, Sephiroth gave a condescending laugh as he launches Adam to the ground, the impact sending a shockwave that sent a plump of dust covering the entire facility. 

“Eve…”, Adam’s voice trailed off as his hand went limp and his eyes lay unseeing.


End file.
